The Gift of Tsukuyomi
by BrightBlurr
Summary: In which Sango wakes up with bite marks on her neck and hip, and her world takes a comical but terrifying turn for the worse. How did she end up attracting demon lords! (Sesshomaru x Sango, general comedic fun)


**The Gift of Tsukuyomi**

It looked like canine teeth marks on her neck. One down her neck, the other on her arm, and when she pulled her clothes off, one around her hip. She had no idea where they came from, but as a woman who had never been naked with another man, it frightened her more than anything. Sango, a proud Taijiya, who believed in saving herself for a husband, found the entire thing ridiculous. She had no idea how it happened.

The marks hurt. Pulsed. It looked like fangs dug into her skin, marring her. Her entire body felt stiff and tired from all of it. She could feel the area between her legs, and it pained. She was aware someone had taken her without her own knowledge, and the very idea made her want to throw up. When did it happen? Did it happen? Perhaps some creature had attempted to bite her instead of the aforementioned sexual ideas that entered her mind. But really, what happened?

Fingers found the mark on her neck, tapping it. Now, almost two weeks later, it had yet to leave her. She could not explain the strange marking. It remained, a constant reminder that she had _fucked up_ somehow. She recalled so little of two weeks ago, when she ventured away from the others to rebuild hiraikotsu and firm her own body up with training and exercises. Then she was summoned to the west.. and..

Nothing, no memory.

_Ridiculous. I'm overreacting. Nothing happened. The heat between my legs is probably from my female time arriving_, she decided, even as she walked ahead of the others. Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku had mentioned nothing out of the ordinary. Instead, they seemed as the usually were. Even the perverted monk did not touch her or irk her. Instead, he kept a friendly smile, and encouraged her to be happy. Miroku behaving like this was unusual, but it made her happy. Perhaps she had a stroke of good luck. Perhaps this was the beginning of a Miroku she could see herself be with, perhaps even _marry_.

The bite mark pulsed, and she let out a tired groan. Almost immediately, Miroku suggested stopping. Sango was confused. "I'm fine, don't worry. We need to find Naraku soon," she suggested. "No, no. We need to rest. Sango needs rest," Miroku continued, immediately settling down.

Inuyasha's annoyed frown, Kagome's concerned one and Miroku's immediately ceasing movement made her entire world feel topsy. If it weren't for her missing two weeks ago, she would be more annoyed. The headache she had, the pain in her body and the heat made her susceptible to just accepting the precious moment of rest. Inuyasha rarely relented and allowed others to rest. She sat down, close to Miroku, who caught her eye more than usual. Her lips curved upward in a smile, her hands resting in her lap. _What am I doing? He's a lecher. He'll enjoy this_. But something inside of her just wanted to get close to Miroku. And she did, shuffling close to him, leaning in so he could feel her breath. "Miroku," she whispered, to get his attention.

And he bolted to standing, and bowed.

**Bowed**.

"I'll get you some water, Sango. You seem especially exhausted," he said, and dashed off.

Nevermind that Miroku rejected her advances, but when she came to her senses about what she did, she couldn't help but look over herself in shock. She was _seducing_ Miroku? And he rejected her? What in _kami_'s name was happening?

When Miroku came back, she was forced to take the water. She then relented resting at all. Maybe it was better to keep going. She couldn't confront the fact that she wanted someone so desperately. Miroku turning her down killed her entire mood. She had thought Miroku would do anything for her – for any woman, really—but here he was, **rejecting** her advances. Miroku, rejecting Sango.

Despite her frustration, she stood up eventually, fanned the bite mark on her neck, and turned away from the others to head in another direction. She needed some air, needed to get away from these confusing feelings. Not only was she missing a good chunk of her week, but she was now being rejected by the most desperate man in the world. She felt her affection for Miroku waning, she felt her body grow tired, and just wanted to get away.

When she returned hours later, the others had not moved. Moreso, it appeared Miroku was the one waiting for her, holding more water in a cup (one of these plastic inventions Kagome brought with her). He offered it to Sango with a big smile, much to her disdain. "I think we'll rest here for the night. You don't need to keep watch! I'll do that myself!" Miroku exclaimed. He sat down with his back to a tree.

Sango found the bizarre behaviour so unexplainable that she wanted to rest. Wanted this to be a dream. She laid down, and watched Miroku suspiciously. How did his feelings change overnight? How did something like this happen?

_Am I really that… unlikeable? Could he sense how wanton I am and not find me desirable?_

It made her angry. And in her anger, she turned away and closed her eyes.

The following day, the feeling simply did not cease. And Sango found no way to relieve this, save for possibly doing what she had never done. When the others were ready, she was already packed. Her belongings were in her satchel, her hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder. She gave the others a nod and then looked onward, away. "I'll be returning to my village for a while," she decided. "My weapons need sharpening. I need to make sure no one has gone into the untreated demon bones. I'll come find all of you in a weeks time."

No one disagreed. Bizzarely enough, when Inuyasha tried to, Miroku jumped in. "Of course, Sango! Take all of the time you need! When a week is over, I'll be here again, and we will be waiting for you!" he announced.

Sango was baffled. Who the hell was this? With furrowed eyebrows, she turned away and climbed onto Kirara. The neko yokai took off into the air, leaving the others to do what they were planning to for a week.

* * *

Perhaps even more unusual was the banners of a demon lord from the southern lands at her village. Sango was alarmed, immediately preparing for battle when she landed. She had her hiraikotsu, an assortment of poisons and blades. She wished she'd asked the others to come along now. Never had she fought a demon lord, at least alone. She could only recall briefly exchanging arms with _Sesshomaru_, and even then, Inuyasha had burst in one time.

Of course, the thought of Sesshomaru made her neck pulse unusually. She put her hand over the bite mark, bit back any pained remarks. Finally, when she had enough, she managed to approach the village cautiously. Her footsteps were light, and she could feel the ground shake with the sound of demons.

She stopped, listened carefully.

"Lord Ingoku… I don't see her anywhere!"

"Find her! She will become my woman! I refuse to allow that _bastard_ to have her!"

"But my lord! She's not here!"

Sango stared on, uncertain of what was happening. Did a demonic concubine run away into her village? Somehow, watching the lord and his servant made her confused. The flaming red haired demon and his little attendant, who was shaped like a monkey, both looked around her village. She was afraid of approaching, but also quite annoyed. First Miroku rejected her. Now a demon was wandering her village looking for some mistress or something.

She let out an irritated growl and marched forward.

When she emerged, both demons stopped and stared.

And stared.

Until finally the little one burst out in glee. "She's here, milord! Your lady is here!" he shouted. He almost burst into a fit of happiness, drawing even more confusion from Sango. Before she could attack, the red haired demon approached her, and grabbed her hand.

He had warm hands. His eyes were a big, big green colour. He stared at her, somehow managing to alarm her into behaving less aggressively. She felt unusually like she was in heat, she wanted to say. She felt as if she was somehow drawn to this demon. Like she'd wanted Miroku moments before. She stayed still, if only for a moment.

"Sango… Yes, you are the mate I've dreamed of. You shall be mine," he announced.

Mate.

MATE?!

Sango immediately jumped away and tried to keep her distance. What was going on? She was human! Her hands raised, in a no gesture. Her eyes remained wide from shock. "N-no! I'm uh… I'm a demon slayer. You must have the wrong Sango," she protested.

"Nonsense! You've been in my dreams for weeks! I've been seeking you, before that bastard inu yokai could get his hands on you!" Ingoku protested back. He stepped towards her again. Sango stepped back. She tried to back away, until she bumped into the little demon monkey.

He conked her on the back of the head, sharp pain entering her skull. And she dropped unconscious.

* * *

She woke somewhere new. This was a demon's lair. Sango looked down at herself, and much to her chagrin, she was in a set of elegant lady robes. The kimono was too extravagant for her taste, with no movability. Hiraikotsu was perched against a wall. Nowhere to be seen was Ingoku or his demon servant. Instead, she found the futon she was on raised slightly, with feet. She was finding it ridiculous how much this situation seemed like something Kagome would get into. Kidnapped by a demon to be his mate – it sounded more and more like something Koga would do to Kagome.

But she was a demon slayer. And she was rejected by Miroku. And kidnapped by a demon lord. To be his mate.

The insanity of her week was deepening by the moment. She almost thought this was a nightmare, but she pinched her arm and it most certaintly was not.

Her hair had been let loose over her shoulders, and she found she was weakened. A poison most likely, that would keep her from using the full force of her strength. She would need nourishment and possibly an antidote to wear it off.

She sat up carefully, hating how the kimono felt so slimy on her skin. She missed her _taijiya_ outfit. She wanted to know why her world had suddenly gone upside down. It all began with that week she forgot, where she'd gone to the west. How did that make her into a demon's possible mate?!

When the doors opened, Ingoku stepped inside, dressed sultry with a kimono that showed his open chest. Although he had a nice chest, Sango found the whole idea of mating with a monkey demon kind of disturbing. She protested, and shuffled to the back of the futon. "Look, I'm not a demon. You can't mate with a human!" she protested. Ingoku let out a low chuckle, and sat on the side of the futon. He watched her with dark eyes. "My dear Sango. I don't care. You have the gift of _Tsukuyomi_. You can birth a demon, regardless of whether you are human or not. And I would desire a mate who is gifted," he admitted. His hand reached out for her ankle. She yelped and moved her legs away.

What the hell? She knew nothing about the _gift of Tsukuyomi_, save that it had to do with demons. It didn't concern her at all, or so she assumed.

She wanted to go home. Wanted to see her friends. Wanted to hurt Miroku and watched movies on Kagome's cellular phone. She just wanted a break from this weird situation.

Ingoku slowly moved on all fours onto the bed. "You are a pure maiden, are you not? We will become one tonight, and will be mated forever," he continued.

He crawled forward. Sango crawled back. She suddenly felt all of the _heat_ from earlier drain in favour of disgust. As he managed to push her down, she stared up at Ingoku. She could only picture a monkey. She couldn't even see a handsome demon. Just a monkey.

He reached down to her waist, where the delicate gold and red obi was still fastened in place. As his hand moved to undo it –

A sudden smash into the wall opened the wall up. And in came two demons. One, a giant snake demon, the other a kitsune demon. Both appeared to have the same, lust filled look in their eyes. Sango didn't need to know that they wanted to make her their mate. She only had to know that she had to run for her life and let these three _morons_ kill themselves. She could muster her strength and run. Or she could grab hiraikotsu and fight. Nevertheless, she recognised the other two demons – the lords of the north and the east. Neither appeared willing to back down when Ingoku moved off of Sango and turned to face them.

"She's my mate!" he announced. "You're too late!"

"No, she's my mate!"

"I'll make her my mate! Stay away!"

Between the yelling, Sango crawled off of the bed and to the hole in the wall. She grabbed hiraikotsu and leaped out. Her neck, the bite, hurt terribly, and she just wanted to go back to the others. When she landed on her feet, although she landed perfectly, she felt some pain and weakness. She forced herself to stand and slowly walked away from the castle wall. She was all the way in the south, nowhere near Kaede's village, and Kirara was not nearby. She was afraid that she might actually end up mated to one of these crazy demons.

And she still had no idea why she was bitten by some demon so many days ago?

It didn't take long to hear a demon leap down. Sango had gotten far enough away that she felt some strength return to her. Ingoku floated over, standing with his arms folded over his chest. "I've fought the others for you, to make you my mate. Now, while I would have preferred the comforts of my castle to make you mine, I'm afraid I'll have to take you in the wild, as many demons do," he announced.

His hand reached out to grab her arm, but she managed to use Hiraikotsu to stop him. When he knocked her weapon aside, she took some steps back. One, two, three.

She closed her eyes, fearing this idiot might actually undo her obi.

She felt a hand reach for her waist again, knowing that once the obi came off, she only had a thin robe on underneath. She felt something touch her, and then walked into something solid.

And hard.

And alive.

She felt cold hands push her aside, then someone step infront of her.

She opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru standing infront of her, facing Ingoku.

?!

Sango was at a loss for words. What was he doing here? When she looked at him, the pain in her neck was even worse. The bite mark pulsed constantly, and she reached down to feel the bite on her hip. Canine teeth. She had to think again – canine teeth, the gift of _Tsukuyomi_. Oh no…

Her bizarre fear came true. Sesshomaru drew bakusaiga, it flashed menacingly.

"This Sesshomaru has already mated with her," he announced. As if it wasn't a horrible shock to Sango. She fell back, mostly out of shock, and Ingoku had to stare at her to see if she was okay. _Mated… mated. I'm… __**what?!**_ No words to describe the absolute ridiculousness of what she was hearing. When did this happen? What on earth?

"I'm not mated to either of you! I'm a _taijiya_! I have a life! Are all of you crazy?" she exclaimed. She tried to stand up, but the weakness from the drug made it all the more difficult. Sesshomaru almost paid her no mind, but continued to stand between her and Ingoku. Sango almost couldn't believe her first time had been taken by Sesshomaru. How didn't she remember? Did anyone else know?

Then she remembered how weird Miroku was acting. How Inuyasha and Kagome didn't push her. How she felt in heat. How Miroku rejected her.

They knew.

They knew Sesshomaru was with her.

She wanted to explode, wanted to yell, but the cacophony of the past few days caught up. And she burst out laughing.

Now both demons turned to her, stared at her. Obviously, her amusement was not normal. "This is a bad dream. It has to be. Demon lords fighting over **me**. Miroku rejecting me. It's a dream," she announced, as if it had to be true. There was no way this was happening. No one would fight over her, much less Sesshomaru.

"You are this Sesshomaru's mate. We have mated after you came to the Western Lands," Sesshomaru announced. "You have my bite marks on your neck and hip."

She touched her neck, and obviously knew he couldn't be lying.

While she let out aloud angry scream, Sesshomaru finished Ingoku off. It took a bit, but while he was fighting, she let out all of her anger and frustration.

* * *

In an awkward turn of events, she was forced to sit while Sesshomaru cleaned demon blood off of Bakusaiga. She sat there, in this kimono, and stared at him as if he'd grown two heads. "How did you do it?" she asked. He looked over at her, unemotional. As if he didn't understand what she meant. "How did you make me _mate_ with you," she asked.

"You came to me. This Sesshomaru desired you. You are free to do as you please, but you can only mate with this Sesshomaru now," he answered, as if it meant nothing.

Sango was aghast. "You're not serious," she asked, again.

"I am serious," he answered, finally realising that she might not believe him.

"You—" she pointed at him. "You were naked. With me. And we, did **that**?"

He lowered Bakusaiga, and waited for a moment. When she was certain he was done and planning to walk away, he suddenly turned towards her, and walked closer. She was still sitting, and when he knelt down, and put his index finger on her chest, he pushed, so she had to lean back on her elbows. Then his hand moved to the obi, which he toyed with, and then tugged. She was so mesmerized, she didn't move.

Sango returned to the others some days later. She didn't say a word of what happened, but the others stopped questioning why she'd disappear at times. Or why Sesshomaru would show up more often around their campsites.


End file.
